Roleplay: Dragon Ball UF Rescue Saga
FREE JOIN Rules *No gododding if you're character gets hit by an attack that can kill then they are dead just remember they van always be brought back with the dragon balls *Don't Edit Every 2 seconds *All Fan characters can only be used by their creator *All characters created by Akira are free to use by anyone *Stick to the plot it's ok for a small side story but not a whole nother plot Plot The heroes finally think they get a vacation as they arrive at the concert but of course for our heroes there is never a time to rest. Characters Matthew Austin Holly R. Kalib David Holly H. Tamera Future Panisa Goku Krillin Gohan Piccolo Bulma Yamcha Vegeta Godzilla3000 Waffel Goten Horenso Echo Ultimate Buu Brocc Rigor Hatsune Miku (DragonBall UF) Episode 1: The Concert Matthew: Ok cool 5th row not a bad seat Bulma: So we sit here? Yamcha: Don't worry bulma i got special seats for us *Pulls out 2 golden tickets Bulma: OH MY GOSH YAMCHA YOU GOT US FRONT ROW SEATS YOU'RE THE BEST!!! Brocc: This isn't bad! (The crows cheers as hatsune miku comes on stage) Yamcha: Oh and one more thing Bulma Bulma: Theres more??? Yamcha: *Pulls out a backstage pass* Kalib: Ok i think he is overdoing it now Austin: Yep totally Bulma: YAMCHA THIS IS THE--- (Everything goes dark and everyone screams) Bulma: WORST DAY EVER WHAT HAPPENED!!!??? Brocc: So uh... What's going on???? (The lights come on and miku is missing) Bulma: Where is she??? (The crowd gasps very loudsly) Studio Employee: Uhhhhh technical difficulty? Errrrr ummm Studio Manager: Don't worry we will get this fixed Studio Employee: MIKU WHERE ARE YOU!? Bulma: *Gets out of her seat and goes back stage* Studio Employee: Uhhhh excuse me ma'am you can't be back here right now Bulma: I have a backstage pass now where is mku!? Studio Employee: I don't know we're trying to find her! Yamcha: DANG IT! I was so close! Brocc: Bummer I was kinda looking foward to this concert. Bulma: Bring her back NOW! Studio Employee: SECURITY!!!!! (Security carries everyone out) Bulma: What the heck why didn't you use your powers??? Goku: Well sorry Bulma they are the law we have to listen to them Krillin: Yeah and besides Miku's gone theres not gonna be a concert now. Bulma: I refuse to leave until we find miku! Holly R.: *Points to someone flying in the air* I think we just found her Bulma: Where? Matthew: Someone is carrying her away!!! (The kidnapper flies into the clouds with miku) Austin: Darn it where did they go? Bulma: CATCH WHOEVER ITIS!!! Yamcha: I'm on it *Flies into the air* Holly R.: Hey matt how come you neve fly into action like that Matthew: Oh boy here we go... Holly R.: What's that supposed to mean? Matthew: It means you are annoying the crap out of me!!! Everyone: O_O Krillin: BURN! Horenso:*Steps in front of Matthew* That's no way to talk to a lady. Matthew: Lady? YEAH RIGHT!!!!! Holly R.: How dare you! Kalib: Holy crap matt snapped! Austin: Uhhhhhhh wow this is getting awkward. Holly H.: Oh boy. Horenso: I suggest you take that back... right.NOW. Matthew: Why it's not like you like her or anything. Yamcha: *Flies back down* Sorry i couldn't see who took miku Krillin: Oh good the awkwardness is gone thanks to yamcha Yamcha: Uhhhh your welcome i think? Horenso: What!!?? Haha, you are quite funny! Yamcha: How was that funny? I'm so confused Bulma: Forget about being funny and think about finding miku!!! Yamcha: Ok sheesh *Covers mouth* Oops Krillin: Uh oh... Goku: Here comes the awkwardness again (As the kidnapper flies, a shadowed figure swoops down, smashing into the kidnapper, sending it crashing into the ground.) Horenso: There's the evil-doer! Brocc: And there's Miku! We have to get them! Horenso: I got Miku! Brocc: I got the kidnapper!*both fly up* Figure: *Crosses arms and grins, features still cannot be seen.* Brocc: Hey! That's my stance you're copying! *Charges a blast in right hand* Figure: Geez! Calm down! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Dragonball UF